<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All they need by roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255122">All they need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500/pseuds/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500'>roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Analysis, Drabble, Fluff, I read too much tv tropes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sun and Moon analogy, Wordcount: 100-500, ed thinks ling is very pretty, flipping a trope time, i guess, oh yeah dudes, sun and moon Edling but FLIPPED, well 500 exactly bc im pedantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500/pseuds/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have read a lot of Edling sun and moon analogy pics, and I love them so I decided to write one but flipping it around a bit!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric &amp; Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Ling Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All they need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>how do I write istg</p><p>alphonse: oh no I found 5 stray kittens but I already have 476584 can u take them ed<br/>Edward: *aggressively names every cat after a different star*</p><p>ling who already has ten cats, a puppy and five different lizards: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gonHJG6z_c0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Edward and Ling were well aware of the comparisons made between their relationsip and, say, two important celestial bodies. When Winry, hearing the rumours from Paninya, made the sun-and-moon analogy for the first time, it quickly became their thing, quickly spawning many nicknames, and occasionally, arguments (whenever Edward  demands to name their newest pet after another obscure constellation, that Ling has never heard of in his life). Though despite the occasional backfiring, they both seemed to agree that it fit.</p><p>At first glance, it appeared that Edward was the analogy of the sun- hell, his father was the Sage of the West, a man known for light and alchemy in Xingese lore. And although he would rather eat his other boot than admit it, Edward had clearly inherited Van Hohenheim’s looks- golden hair and eyes showing his connection to the Xerxian race. His expression oozed with sardonicism, a rare smirk sometimes gracing his face. </p><p>Yeah, and Ling was clearly the moon. His graceful, serene beauty seemed to effortlessly fill the room, and Edward’s mind, and god was he beautiful. Sometimes Edward found himself staring at him, eyes panning over the always-present grin on his face, the sleek curve of Ling’s soft, dark ponytail, and internally cursed at himself for being such an obvious idiot. But- dammit, he had to admit that Ling was goddamned pretty. His dark eyes, with the occasional smattering of light, reminded Edward of stars, at which point he was forced to firmly chastise himself for being so sappy. </p><p>But is that really how they seem? </p><p>Sometimes it seems as if Ling is the sun. He is bright and warm, and the mellifluous sound of his voice practically glows. The hugs he enthusiastically gives to Edward feel like the taste of a warm, freshly baked cookie, He lights up Edward’s world, both metaphorically and with that one time he put a torch behind sunglasses to scare Edward at night. That… well Edward would not describe that as ‘lighting up his world’ especially at three A.M. Ling is hopeful and bright, a perfect foil to Edward’s grating cynicism, in the same way that the moon and sun are perfect opposites.</p><p>And that inevitably means that Edward is the moon, with his cold, shrewd persona and distrust in his eyes. At first glance, he seems hostile, like a trapped animal in a cage- maybe a baying wolf, or a cat spitting with rage, when he is forced to remember the Promised Day, and all of his past struggles. Like the moon on a clouded night, he is vulnerable and he struggles, as if trying to keep up with the cycle of his daily life, being too bullheaded to admit that his life will never exactly be ‘normal’. But when the light from the sun illuminates the moon, causing perfect harmony with night and day, as Ling’s smile warms Edward, do they need normality?</p><p>Is this perfect balance not what they want with their lives?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really liked writing this!!! its such a cute ship and I wish there was more Edling around</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>